


Lucky

by HermioneJBlack



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneJBlack/pseuds/HermioneJBlack
Summary: My version of the episode 'Born Lucky' back in October 2014. Semi-AU. Notes inside





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this awhile ago. I apologise for any mistakes. I know very little about medical terminology. Cal and Ethan are not related.
> 
> Flashback

Doctor Caleb ‘Cal’ Knight and Doctor Ethan Hardy were getting ready for work, when a knock sounded on the door. Cal went to the door, while Ethan was in the kitchen making coffee.

“Hey, Katie,” he said to their neighbour. He turned and shouted towards one of the bedrooms. “Mia! You’re gonna be late!”

A second later, a young girl came running to the door. “Katie!” she squealed.

“Hey. Are you ready for school?” Katie asked. Mia nodded.

Cal kissed Mia’s head. “Have fun at school, ok?”

Ethan came over. “We’ll see you later.” He kissed her head. “Love you.” Mia smiled as Katie took her hand and led her out of the door. Ethan turned and grabbed his bag. “I need to go. I’ll see you at work.” He headed for the door.

“I’ll be right behind you,” Cal told him, before giving him a kiss. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”

*

Ethan stood at the counter in the staff room, playing with his phone. Mrs Connie Beauchamp, Emergency Department Clinical Lead, walked in and handed Ethan a map

“The map for St Stephens,” she told him. I want to be on the road in 10 minutes.”

“Ah, great. I’ve actually got SatNav …” he began as she walked out again, “… on my phone.”

Robyn appeared in the doorway. “You lot get to go on your jollies, and I’ve got a burst colostomy bag, and it’s not even 9am.”

“I’d rather have the colostomy bag,” Ash stated.

“Need I remind you,” Mrs Beauchamp said, as she walked back in, “how important this is?”

“Telling a failing hospital how to do it,” Ash agreed sarcastically. “They’re gonna love it.”

“Actually,” Connie argued, “we are sharing our expertise to raise standards across the NHS, which by the way is a condition for additional funds.” As she finished, she turned and walked out again.

“That’s me told.”

*

Ethan stood at the reception desk, looking through files as Cal walked up to him. Cal spotted the keys Ethan was holding.

“Wow, they’re letting you drive,” he joked. “Clearly don’t know the danger.”

Ethan glared at him. “My driving is not that bad,” he insisted.

“It is when you’re in a car you’re not used to,” Cal told him. “Do you remember the time I let you drive my new car?”

“It was a slight glitch,” Ethan slightly embarrassingly.

“You nearly ran me over.”

“I mad it up to you, didn’t I?”

“Yeah,” Cal smiled as he remembered, “you did.” He paused for a second, before asking, “Are you sure you’re ok with this?”

“What?”

“This thing for the funding. I know how you are when it comes to public speaking.”

Ethan smiled as him fondly. “Caleb, I’ll be fine.” He began to walk away, when Cal grabbed his arm. He looked back at him.

“Be careful,” Cal told him, with a slight worried tone.

Ethan nodded and gave him a small smile, before leaving. Cal watched him go, before turning and looking around the reception area. He stopped as saw a familiar woman. Max and Noel watched him as he watched her.

“You know as a doctor,” Max began, “you can go right over and talk to a patient.”

Cal looked at them, exasperated. “Haven’t you guys got any, um, phones to answer or floors to clean, other people to annoy.”

Max and Noel shared a glance, before turning back and simultaneously answered. “No.”

Cal sighs before leaving.

*

“I’m not saying I wanted to go,” Robyn was saying as remaining staff were gathered around the nurse’s station in cubicles.

“Alright,” Charlie called, as he walked over carrying a cupcake, “we’ve still got work to do.”

“Yeah,” Rita replied, as she eyed the cupcake, “but we can still have a laugh while we’re doing it.” She takes the cupcake and puts it on the desk. “Ok, I present to you the consolation cupcake. Whoever has the worst shift gets the cupcake.”

“It’s gonna be me, isn’t it?” Lofty grumbled. “Fall over a trolley, and knock over a bucket or something.”

“I will be the judge of that,” Rita stated. “My decision is final. You may spread the word.”

Cal walked and saw the cupcake. “Who’s birthday?” he asked as he reached for it.

Rita slapped his hand away. “You’ve got to earn that.”  
Cal looked at her. “You do know there’s loads of them in the shop?”

“Yes, but this one is special.”

“It’s got my name on it,” Lofty added.

Cal looked at them as though they’d all gone mad. “It’s one of those nurses’ things that I just don’t get, isn’t it?”

“Alright,” Charlie cut in, before they could continue their bickering. He took a jug and placed it over the cake, before turning back. “Back to work, and don’t let that,” he pointed at the cake, “be a distraction.”

*

Ethan sat in the driver’s seat of the minibus, and checked over all the controls, and accidentally turned on the windscreen wipers.

“Hey!” Lily shouted, as the water splashed her. “Watch it!”

Ethan quickly turned them off. “So sorry,” he apologised, as he continued looking over the controls. “Just trying to familiarise myself with the doodars.” BEEP. “Well, I’ve got the horn.”

“He can do a rapid sequence intubation,” Ash said as he got into the passenger seat, “but a people carrier is beyond him.”

Ethan looked at him, slightly confused. “Are you going to sit there?” he asked. “I assumed Mrs Beauchamp would be in front.”

“Because she has long legs?” Ash asked in reply.

“Because she’s the boss,” Lily cut in from the back seat.

“I understand the hierarchy but surely this is a question of leg room, and leg room alone.”

“Well, it’s a brave man that puts her in the backseat,” Ethan told him, as he spotted Connie in the wing mirror.

Ash sighed as he opened the door. “Anything for an easier life,” he conceded, as he got out of the van and held open the door for Mrs Beauchamp, before getting in the back with Tess and Lily.

“I’ve got everything the standard SatNav has,” Ethan told Connie, as he showed her the screen, “even the turn by turn commands.”

“Does it have a mute button?” Connie interjected. 

“Er, yes, it does,” Ethan replied dejectedly, as he turned he pressed the button. He turned on the engine, and said, “Right. Alonsy.”

The minibus began to drive away, with a slight shaky start.

*

Cal stood at the nurse’s station looking over a patient file, as tried to casually look at the familiar woman, who was now standing next to the bed of a young boy.

“Great avoidance,” Max said as he suddenly appeared next to him. “Come on, who is she?”

“I’m thinking,” Cal began reluctantly, “she’s someone I knew in college.”

“Of course. When you were practising your 1-2-1 consultations.”

“What am I missing?” Lofty asked as came over to them, and saw where they were looking.

“Cal slept with a patient.”

“Surely one would remember if you’ve slept with a patient,” Lofty said seriously. “It’s a 9 years old child. I’m not sure I’m entirely comfortable with this conversation.”

“His mother, Lofty,” Cal sighed. “Max meant his mother, and I never slept with her.” He noticed Max and Lofty shared a doubtful look. “It was about 10 years ago, we had a class together, and she was …” He paused as he tried to find the right word, before finishing, “flirty. Especially towards me, even though I kept telling her I wasn’t interested.”

“There’s someone you’re not interested in?” Max asked in surprise.

“Let’s just keep it down,” Cal told them. “I don’t want a scene.”

“She might not remember you,” Robyn added.

“I hope she doesn’t,” Cal muttered. “Excuse me?” He walked away from the desk and over to the young boy and his mother. Robyn followed. “Ok. Let’s have a look at you.” He picked up the boy’s clearly injured arm and began to look over it. “How did this happen? Football? Rugby?”

“Climbing frame,” Tristan replied.

“Though rubber floors stopped injuries like this, but boys will be boys.” Cal looked at Tristan’s mother, slightly weary that she’ll recognise him. “Isn’t that right, Mrs Miles?”

Melissa didn’t look up. “Yeah,” she replied absentmindedly.

“Ok.” Cal turned back to the injury. “Let me know if you can feel me squeezing your fingers.” Gently squeezes fingers. “How about that?”

“Sort of tingly.”

Cal let go of the arm. “You might’ve compromised a nerve,” he told him, “and what’s called a supracondylar fracture of the humerus.” He turned to Robyn. “Let’s start him off with some analgesia and diamorphine. Once you’re done, take me to x-ray.” He left Robyn to do as he asked.

*

The minibus is driving around, seeming to be lost. Lily looking over the map, trying to find where they were.

“Have we gone over the B2379?” she asked.

“Not sure,” Ethan replied as he turned down a quiet country road.

“Reading two pages, so hard to see.”

Connie took out her phone, and dialled. “This is Connie Beauchamp. We are going to be a little late. One of my promising doctors can’t read a map.”

“It’s not my fault,” Lily complained. “The roads aren’t where they’re supposed to be.”

Ash leaned over to take a look. “She’s right,” he told them. “That map doesn’t even have the bypass on it.”

“Right, give me that here,” Connie demanded, and reached back to take the map.

BANG.

A jeep hit the side of the minibus, and pushed it down the road before it came to a rest on its side.

*

Cal walked through cubicles with Tristan’s x-ray, when he came to a sudden stop as he recognised another familiar woman standing next to Melissa.

Cal sighed. “Ok, yep. Definitely know her.”

“How d’you know?” Robyn asked.

“Because I remember seeing her and her mother at a bar, and her mother tried it on, too. Melissa was not happy.” Robyn laughed. Cal sighed heavily. “This is so gonna kick off.” They walked over to the family. “Right, we have the results back. Definitely a fracture and I’m concerned about a compromised nerve. We may need to send you to theatre.”

Both women turn and stare at him in recognition.

“Cal?” Melissa asked in disbelief.

Judith smirked. “Hello, Caleb.”

*

The minibus was silent as Connie started to come around.

“Everyone ok?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Tess replied.

Lily moaned in pain. “My arm,” she cried, as panic began to set in. “I can’t feel my arm.”

Connie looked over to the driver’s seat and realises Ethan is still unconscious. “Ethan, can you hear me?” She reached over to check his pulse. “His pulse is very weak.” Connie reached for her phone and dialled the emergency number. “Ambulance, please.”

*

Cal was talking to Tristan about his treatment. “I’m afraid we need to wait for the orthopaedic surgeon.”

“How long?” Melissa was beginning to get frustrated. “This isn’t good enough.”

Cal stared at her. “Believe me, I’m doing everything in my power to get you out of here as quickly as possible.”

“I’m sorry,” Melissa growled at him. “Is this a bit difficult for you? Is this embarrassing for you, like the time I saw my boyfriend flirting with my mother!”

“I was never your boyfriend.”

“Are we really gonna go there?”

“He does have a point,” Judith broke in.

Melissa turned to her angrily. “Oh yeah, Mum, please back him up. Blame it all on me. I obviously misunderstood the terms of our relationship. Clearly it was one where you were allowed to sleep with my mother.” She turned and stormed away.

“Melissa,” Judith shouted after her, “you need to let go.” She turned to Cal. “I think we need another session with the therapist after that.”

“Therapy?”

“Yeah, three years of it. Not all of it is your fault.” Cal sighed in exasperation. Judith ignored him. “Most of it is mine and Tristan, she struggled. He’s a handful.”

“Aren’t all kids?” Cal asked.

“Well actually,” Judith told him, “we’re in the process of having him assessed, borderline ADHD.”

“Must be hard,” Cal said sympathetically.

Judith smiled. “Well what can I say? He’s got his mother’s temper.” She looked straight at him with a slight smirk. “Luckily he has his father’s eyes.”

She walked away before Cal can process what she said.

*

Paramedics arrive at the crash site. Jeff jumps out of the ambulance and sees one of the victims climbing out the window of the side turned car. He recognises her as Connie.

“It’s our lot!” he shouted at his partner, as he rushes over. “Connie, it’s Jeff.” Connie climbed over and jumped to the ground. “Are you ok?”

Her wrist is limp. “It’s the others,” she told him.

They walked to the front of the van. “Take me through it,” Jeff said. “Who’s first?” He looks at through the glass at the unconscious driver. “Ethan?”

“Ethan is unconscious, he’s trapped, has a slowing heartrate,” Connie explained. “Lily has a suspected break and loss of sensation in her upper arm.”

“Dix!” Jeff called. “Chase the other unit, please!”

“On it!”

“Ash is trapped,” Connie continued. “Has a puncture to the leg.”

Jeff looked through the window. “Ash, it’s Jeff, mate. How bad are you?”

“I can wait,” Ash insisted. “Just something to stem the blood if you can.”

“Ethan’s heartrate is dropping,” Tess suddenly said.

Jeff glanced at her. “Tess, you ok?”

She nodded.

*

Cal walked in to the reception area. He spotted Melissa and walked over to her.

“I’m sorry,” he said. “I was unprofessional back there.”

Melissa stared at him. “I needed your apology 10 years ago.”

Cal hesitated for a moment. “Something your mum said earlier,” he began. “She suggested that I’m…”

“That you’re Tristan’s dad,” Melissa finished for him.

“Yeah. Why? We both know I’m not.”

Melissa smiled brightly. “You don’t remember that night?” she asked. “Well, we were both pretty drunk.”

“Melissa, enough,” Cal snapped. He was getting tired of her attitude towards him. “Nothing happened between us. I never slept with you, and I never slept with your mother.”

Melissa only smirked at his frustration. “I’m sure it’ll come back to you,” she told him as she walked away.”

Cal stood for a moment as he tried to calm his anger, before walking back into cubicles. He saw Tristan sat alone, and walked over.

“So what do you do for fun, then?” he asked the young boy. “Besides falling off climbing frames.”

“Computers and stuff,” Tristan mumbled.

“Nice. Bit of an expert myself as it goes. Probably games that are a bit old for you. Guns and stuff.”

“No, I’ve got all then.”

Cal looked a little concerned. “Your mum lets you play those sort of games?”

“She’s usually asleep when I play them,” the boy told him.

“What time are you staying up?” Cal asked in concern.

“Two maybe three.”

“Right,” Cal said uncertainly. “Well, better get that arm fixed. Don’t want to hinder your gaming now, do we?” He stood and walked away from the cubicle.

“Keep at it,” Robyn told him. She had seen talking with Tristan. “Families need fathers.”

“He’s not mine, Robyn,” Cal told her, as he put a file away.

“Are you sure?”

Cal looked at her. “Positive. I never slept with Melissa, no matter what she says.”

Charlie walked in, with a grave expression. “Right, gather round everyone,” he requested. “I need your full attention.” All staff turned towards him, listening carefully. “I’m afraid there’s been a car accident involving our doctors and Tess.” Cal gasped and he felt his heart begin to pound. “Paramedics are on sight treating casualties, two of which appear to be serious. Driver of the other vehicle is on the way in right now.”

Cal took a deep breath, and asked, “How about the driver of our vehicle?” There was a slight shake in his voice.

“That’s all I know,” Charlies told him, before continuing. “I do know that it’s goin to be difficult treating our own. I know that we’re all going to be a bit worried. Can I ask one thing? No heroes, alright? If you feel the stress getting to you, that your concentration is slipping, I need to know. There is no shame in sitting this one out. Ok?” He turned to Cal and Robyn and pointed. “You two with me.”

The three of them walked away and towards the main entrance.

“Charlie, how serious is it?” Cal asked. He was getting scared.

“All I know is what I’ve just said.”

“How did it happen?” Robyn asked.

“The way it sounds is the other vehicle just swiped them off the road.” They pushed through the doors and headed to the ambulance waiting outside. “Robyn, take Tess and Lily.”

Connie, Tess and Lily climb out of the ambulance

“Connie, how’s Ethan?” Cal asked desperately.

Her arm is wrapped. “He’s stable but trapped,” she told him as they headed inside.

Cal took a shaky breath as he tried his best to remain calm.

Charlie looked at him. “Are you going to be ok?”

“Yeah,” Cal replied with what he hoped was strength. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

*

Jeff knelt next to the trapped Ethan, trying to keep him conscious. “Ethan, it’s Jeff. You’ve been in a car accident, mate. Stay still for me, alright?”

Ethan blinked. “Mia,” he croaked. “Caleb. Need …. Caleb.”

“You can see him when we get to the ED,” Jeff said, trying to reassure him.

“No,” Ethan breathed. “Need … to talk … to him.” He took a struggling breath. “Please. Phone him.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Please,” the injured man pleaded.

Jeff sighed. “Ok.” He took out his phone as dialled.

*

Louise stood behind the reception desk, when the phone rang.

“Holby ED,” she answered.

“Louise, it’s Jeff.”

“Jeff? Is something wrong?”

“I need you to get Cal.”

“Is Ethan ok?”

“I don’t have time to explain,” Jeff told her urgently. “Can you just get him?”

Louise turned to Noel. “Go get Cal. Quickly.” Noel left and returned a few seconds later followed by Cal. “It’s Jeff,” Louise said as she handed him the phone.

“What’s wrong?” Cal asked in fear.

“Ethan is insisting he talk to you before we get him out of here,” Jeff replied.

“What!? What is he thinking?”

“I don’t know,” the paramedic fretted. “But his condition is serious and if this is the only way he will let us help him, then you need to do it.”

Cal sighed. “Ok. Put him on.

Cal waited for a second as Jeff put the phone on speaker, before he heard Ethan’s voice. “Caleb.”

“Ethan, what are you doing?” Cal asked with a little anger. “You need to let Jeff get you out of there.” He could hear the pain in Ethan’s voice as it shook slightly.

“I’m scared, Caleb.” 

Cal turned away from the reception for privacy and could feel himself begin to shake, as tears filled his eyes. “Eth, baby,” he breathed.

“It hurts. Need you … to be make it … better.”

“And I will,” he promised, “but Jeff needs to get you out of there first. Then the paramedics will bring you here, where I can look after.”

“I feel cold. I needed … to hear you. In case I don’t …”

“Don’t!” Cal interrupted forcefully. “Don’t you dare finish that sentence!” He took a deep breath before continuing. “You need to listen to me carefully, Ethan Knight, cause I’m only gonna say this one. You are going to let Jeff get you out of there, then you going to be brought here where I am going to look after you. Ok? And then, when you’re better, I’ll take you home, and we’ll spend the following days doing whatever you want. Just me, you and Mia.” He took a shaky breath. “I love you, Ethan, so don’t you dare give up on me now.”

“I love you, Caleb,” Ethan replied in tears.

Suddenly Jeff’s worried voice cut in. “Pulse is dropping!”

“Jeff?” Cal asked urgently. “What’s going on?” He could feel panic begin to swell up inside him.

“I need to get him out now!”

The phone went dead.

“Jeff?” Cal called. “Jeff! ETHAN!”

Nothing. He dropped the phone and ran to nearest bathroom. He rushed into a stall and slammed the door shut before dropping to his knees crying. Memories began to flood his mind.

* Flashbacks start *

11 years Cal walked down his street, wanting to be away from his house for a while. He looked up and saw a younger boy sitting on a window ledge of a house, looking upset. Cal walked over and climbed up to the ledge and sat next to him. The boy jumped in surprise.

“Hi,” Cal greeted.

“Hello,” the boy replied shyly. “Who are you?”

“I’m Caleb Knight, but most people call me Cal.”

“My name’s Ethan. Can I call you Caleb?”

“If you want,” Cal told him.

Ethan smiled slightly. “Why are you here?”

“I saw you, and you looked upset,” Cal told him. “I thought you could so with a friend.”

The younger boy looked down. “I don’t have any friends.”

Cal smiled. “You do now.” Ethan looked and smiled, before shivering. “Here.” Cal took off his hoodie and wrapped it around Ethan.

Ethan smiled brightly, and pulled it closer. “Thank you.”

*

17 years old Ethan was scared. He was stood in the park waiting for Cal, when a group of teen surrounded him. They were laughing and taunting him. He tried to push passed, but they kept pushing back. An angry voice rang out.

“Hey! Get away from him!” Cal ran over, and the teens scattered away. He pulled Ethan into a hug. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine,” Ethan whispered.

Cal pulled away and looked him over for any injuries. He noticed blood coming from Ethan’s lip. “You’re not ok,” Cal told him. “You’re lip’s bleeding.” He pulled Ethan over to a bench and they sat down. “Come here.” He took out a tissue and pressed it to Ethan’s lip. “I can’t leave you alone for a second, can I?” Cal joked.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Ethan grimaced. “People just don’t like me.”

Cal took the tissue away and saw the lip had stopped bleeding. “They just don’t know you like I do.”

Ethan looked down. “Everyone still wonders why you’re friends with me,” he told him. “Even I wonder why you’re friends with me.”

“You’re not just my friend. You’re my best friend.”

“You have other friends, Caleb,” Ethan said quietly. “Better friends.”

“But I’m not in love with them.”

Ethan looked up suddenly in shock. “What?”

Cal sighed and looked down with slight shame. “I’m in love with you,” he stated. “And I know you don’t feel the same. I promise my feelings won’t …”

He was unable to finish, as suddenly he was grabbed and thoroughly kissed.

Ethan pulled back and looked Cal in the eyes. “I love you, too,” he whispered.

“Really?”

“Really.”

Cal grinned at Ethan before pulling him in for another kiss.

*

20 year old Cal arrived back at the home he shared with his boyfriend and boyfriend’s mum, feeling tense after another unwanted encounter.

“That girl,” he mumbled angrily. “When will she get it? I’m not interested in her or her mother.” He took a deep calming breath to rid him of his frustrations. Once he felt calm he walked to his room and began to plan for a special night. Soon, he heard the front door open then close.

“Caleb?” Ethan’s voice rang out.

“Bedroom!”

Ethan walked in and found Cal sat on the bed in the dimly lit room. Candles were scattered all around. Cal stood and kissed him.

“Happy birthday, Eth,” he smiled.

Ethan looked around. “What’s all this for?”

“Well, your mum’s out for the night,” Cal reminded him, “so we have the place to ourselves.” He reached out and caressed Ethan’s cheek as he looked him in the eye. “We talked about this night and I wanted it to be special.”

“Caleb,” Ethan replied, as he closed his eyes and leaned into Cal’s caress. “It was always going to be special because I’m with you.”

He opened his eyes and they looked at each other. Slowly they began to kiss and undress each other, before moving to the bed.

Cal pulled away slightly. “Are you sure you want to do this? I don’t mind waiting longer.”

Ethan smiled and stroked Cal’s cheek. “I love you, Caleb. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Cal looked at his boyfriend for a second, before smiling and pulling him for another kiss.

*

23 years old Ethan sat quietly on the sofa, thoughts racing through his head. He looked up, startled, as he heard the front door open. He gave a small smile when he saw his boyfriend.

“Hey,” Cal greeted.

“Hi,” Ethan replied quietly.

Cal looked at him worriedly. “Is everything ok?”

Ethan took a breath. “Can you come and sit down for a minute?” he asked nervously. “There’s something I need to talk you about.”

“Is something wrong?” Cal asked as he sat.

“I’m not entirely sure.”

“Eth, just tell me. Whatever it is, we’ll deal with it.”

“You know I’ve been feeling a bit sick recently,” Ethan began. Cal nodded. “I went to see the doctor and he did some tests. They found something I really didn’t expect.”

“Ethan, you’re starting to scare me. Please just tell me.”

Ethan took a deep breath. “One of the tests showed that I have a gene that means I can conceive and carry children.” Cal sat in shock. “I’ve heard about it and read about it,” he continued to utter. I know it’s not completely uncommon, but I never thought it would happen to me.”

“Woah, slow down a minute,” Cal interrupted. His head was turned to the ground as he tried to process what he was being told. “You’re telling me that you can get pregnant, if you wanted.”

“I already am.”

Cal’s head shot up, his eyes wide. “What?”

“I’m pregnant, Caleb. That’s how the doctor realised I had the gene.” Cal was in shock and Ethan looked at him in worry. “Please say something.”

“We’re having a baby,” Cal whispered. He looked at Ethan with a blinding smile. “We’re having a baby!”

Cal stood, grabbed the younger man and pulled him into a tight hug, before swinging him around in joy. He set him down again and kissed him.

Ethan pulled away with a smile. “So you’re ok with this?” he asked wanting to be sure.

“Ok?” Cal repeated. “This is amazing. You have made me so happy. I love you, Ethan.”

“I love you, too,” Ethan smiled.

*

Marie Hardy held a teddy bear looked through the window of the hospital room. She smiled at the sight of her son and his boyfriend cooing over the tiny bundle in her son’s arms. She knocked gently on the door. The new parents looked up.

“Mum,” Ethan smiled. “Come meet your granddaughter.”

Marie walked over and looked at the baby. “She’s beautiful, Ethan.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Cal asked.

“I would love to.” She passed the teddy to Cal, as Ethan passed the baby to her. “Have you decided on a name?”

Cal and Ethan smiled at each other before turning to Marie.

“Her name is Amelia Marie,” Ethan told her.

Tears filled her eyes. “Oh boys.”

Cal smiled at her as he explained. “You’ve always been there and supported us. We wanted you to know just how important you are. Not just to Ethan, but me as well. We want out daughter to know that too.”

“Thank you.”

*

“Caleb, where are you taking me?” 27 year old Ethan complained as he was led blindfolded to an unknown destination.

Cal smiled at his lovers complaints. “You’ll see. We’re nearly there.”

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

“Seeing you so impatient? Absolutely.” They stopped. “Ok. You can take the blindfold off now.”

Ethan took off the blindfold and looked around. He recognised the familiar surroundings. It was their park. He turned and saw Cal standing next to a picnic bench. It was covered with a blanket and containers filled with food.

“What’s all this for?”

Cal gave him a shy smile as he explained. “10 years ago in this park, I told you I was in love with you and you kissed me, so I wanted to do something special to celebrate.”

Ethan grinned and kissed him. “That is why I love you.”

They sat opposite each other and enjoyed each other’s company as they laughed, ate and shared stories and memories. When they finished, Cal took out his phone, pressed a few buttons and Shania Twain’s ‘You’re Still the One’ started to play. He stood, walked around the table and held out his hand. Ethan chuckled, before being pulled into a dance. They danced as the sun began to set. As the song’s instrumental section began, Cal stepped away and lowered the music to background noise. He stood in front of Ethan for a second, before kneeling on one knee.

“Caleb?” Ethan gasped. “What are you doing?”

Cal took a nervous breath. “Ethan, 10 years ago you made me happier than I’d ever been. Every day since, I think about how lucky I am to have you. I want nothing more than to spend my life with you and I hope you want that too. So, Ethan Hardy, will you marry me?”

Unable to answer, Ethan nodded as tears filled his eyes. Cal reached into his pocket and took out a silver ring, before standing and pulling Ethan into a passionate kiss.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The song began to repeat, as they kissed and celebrated.

* Flashbacks end *

Still on his knees, Cal reached up and removed a chain from around his neck. Hanging from the chain was a white gold ring. He kissed it, before taking it off the chain and placing it on his ring finger. He took a calming breath, as he stood and left the bathroom.

*

Cal walked through a double door and stopped when he saw Charlie and Connie standing in an empty corridor. Connie was talking on the phone.

“Thank you, Dixie,” she said, as the call ended. She looked at Charlie. “Next casualty coming from the crash site. It’s Ethan. He’s not in a good way.”

“Mrs Beauchamp,” Cal said as he walked over to them. “You just said that was Ethan, right?”

“Yes.”

“I want to treat him.”

“No way,” Connie told him. “Absolutely not. You and Ethan are friends. You live together. You’re too emotionally involved. I’ll deal with this.”

“Not with that hand you can’t,” Charlie told her. “The movement is too severely compromised.”

“I’m fine.”

“Mrs Beauchamp,” Cal began, “I have always admired your skills, and you are one of the best doctors this hospital has ever seen, but Ethan is not some thing to be dealt with. This is his life we are talking about, and I won’t have be treated by a doctor who is not 100% up to it.”

“Then we need another doctor.”

“There is no one else,” Cal insisted.”

Connie paused for a second and looked at him. “The first sign of unprofessionalism from you…”

Cal nodded. “Absolutely.”

*

Cal was stood in the hospital shop, as Melissa walked up to him.

“Have you remembered yet?” she smirked.

Cal sighed. “Not now, Melissa.”

“Bringing up a kid is expensive, you now.”

“Your kid, your problem.”

“Have you got his bank details yet,” Judith said from behind them.

Melissa smirked grew bigger. “We were just discussing how big the direct debit should be.”

“Enough!” Cal growled. “We both know he’s not mine. It’s impossible for him to be mine, so can you just stop.”

“Relax,” Melissa laughed. “It’s just a joke. Call it payback.”

“For what? I didn’t do anything.”

Melissa just looked at him. “So what? Are you saying you never led me on? All those times we sat next together in class, all those times you flirted with me.”

“If I gave you the impression that I was interested in you, then I’m sorry. But I was never interested. I was in a relationship.”

“You? In a relationship?”

“Yes, but you can believe what you like,” Cal said fiercely. “Just do me a favour, before you go down the route of diagnosing your son with ADHD, and shoving him full of medication. Take a long hard look at how you’re bringing him up.”

“What do you mean?” Melissa asked defensively.

“I know that he’s playing his computer until the early hours,” he told her. “Yeah, I see kids his age all the time. They get labelled as problematic when actually all they are is sleep deprived.”

“You’re suddenly such an expert in kids, are you? Haven’t we already established that you’re not his dad?”

“No, but I am his doctor, and I do have a kid of my own,” Cal told her. “As a doctor I know that until you stop using the computer as an alternative form of child care, then there won’t be any improvement in his behaviour. And as a dad, if my child was staying up playing violent computer games instead of sleeping, I would be trying to find out why. Excuse me.”

He turned and stalked away, leaving the two women behind, both in shock.

*

Cal continued to stalk through corridors before stopping next to Lofty inside the main entrance. They stood together, waiting.

“You ok?” Lofty asked.

“No,” Cal replied, “but I will be.”

The doors burst open as paramedics rushed in, pushing a trolley. It’s Ethan.

“Ok,” Tamzin started, as Cal stared at his lover, struggling to deal with what’s he’s seeing. “Ethan was driving. He was trapped for 45 minutes. KO’d at the scene. He’s got a chest and head injury. On arrival his GS was 30, pulse was 120, BP was stable and antisystolic. SATS at 98%. His BM is 5. He’s had 10 of morphine and 1.5 litres of saline.” She looked at Cal as they settled the trolley in resus. “Ok?”

“Yeah,” Cal answered with a slight shake in his voice. “Ok, onto this bed, please.” Ethan is moved carefully onto a bed.

Tamzin reached into his pocket. “Oh, he was wearing this,” she said, as she passed him a silver chain. Attached to the chain was a ring.

Cal looked at it, before putting it in his pocket. “Thanks.” The paramedics left, and staff members began to set up machines as Cal turned to Ethan. “So all this to get out of some public speaking, eh?” he tried to joke. “There are easier ways, love.”

“Caleb,” Ethan gasped.

“Don’t try to speak, alright? I know what I’m doing. Trust me.” Ethan nodded. Lofty stood next to the bed, waiting for orders. “Keep his spine immobilised, and I want a full trauma scan.” He checks the injuries to Ethan’s chest. Ethan whimpered in pain, and tried to push Cal away. Cal chuckled. “Mild mannered Ethan is lashing put. Let’s put that one down as a medical first.”

Lofty checked a monitor. “BP 110 over 70. Respiratory rate slightly increasing.”

“Another 5 of morphine,” Cal told him, “and let’s get some fluids as well.” He listened to his chest. “What are you thinking?” he asked Ethan quietly. “Possible pneumothorax?” Pause. “You know what, don’t answer that. You’ll only make me look bad. You always were cleverer than me.” He turned to Lofty. “Ok, you know what he’s like, he’ll only get the lawyers involved if we don’t cover every base, and that’s before spending the next god knows how many years making my life a misery, so let’s get an urgent chest x-ray before we think about a CT. Alright, let’s get to it.”

Staff members rushed around, doing as he asked. Cal leant closer to Ethan and whispered, “Everything will be ok, Eth. I will do everything I can to make this better. I promise.”

*

Cal stood in an empty corridor, taking a quiet minute to himself, before being joined by Connie.

“How’s he doing?” she asked.

“His chest x-ray was clear, and he’s just in CT.”

Connie nodded. “Ok. And how are you? Are you ok?”

Cal sighed. “I’ve been better, but yeah, I’m ok.”

“Ok.” Connie paused and looked at him. “You’ve known him a long time, haven’t you?”

Cal smiled. “About 20 years. He’s always been my best friend.”

*

Walking into cubicles, Cal saw Max wheeling Tristan to his new room.

“Finally, they’ve found you a room,” Cal said.

“Penthouse suite,” Max joked.

“Nice. So Tristan, you’re gonna have to promise me that the next time you’re up on that climbing frame, that you’re gonna hold on with both hands, ok?”

“Whatever.” Tristan gave Cal a sheepish smile, as they fist bumped before Max took him away. Melissa stormed after them, without giving Cal a single glance.

Judith walked up to him. “Cal.”

“Look,” he replied tiredly, “today has already been a day from hell. I really don’t need any more aggro.”

“No, I just want to say thank you. What you said about Tristan. This behaviour, sleep patterns, you’re probably right, and I think she knows that. Well, I know that.”

“I just don’t like kids getting labelled.”

“Yeah, I can tell,” she said. “And for the record, the labels that Melissa and I gave you, I think may have been misplaced. If I had known about your relationship, I would have backed off, and at least tried to get Melissa to do the same. Your kid is very lucky to have you. Goodbye, Caleb.”

Cal watched as she followed her family. He turned to see Ethan being rushed back into resus. He rushes to follow.

“What happened?”

“The alarms started as we got there,” Lofty told him.

“Let’s get another blood gas.”

“Give me an update,” Connie demanded as she walked in.

Lofty answered. “Heartbeat racing. BP diving.”

“Scan reported back yet?”

Cal shook his head. “No. He went off before they had the chance to do them. Do you think it’s an intracranial bleed?”

“It’s not from his head,” Connie replied as she began to asses Ethan. “He has a serious chest trauma, let’s not discount that.” She removed the collar and began to feel his neck. “Muffled heart sound, engorged neck vain, possible paradoxic.”

“Beck’s triad,” Cal realised.

“Yeah.”

“He’s got tamponade.”

“It’s fine,” Connie reassured him, “I’ve missed it in the past. It happens. We need to do a pericardiocentesis to drain it away.” She looked at Cal. “I can’t risk it with my wrist. You’re going to have to do it. Alright, Cal?”

“Then we need an ECO,” he replied, slightly panicked.

“No, there’s no time. We’re gonna have to go in blind. Are you good?” He doesn’t answer. “Cal?”

“Yeah,” he finally said, as he shook himself slightly. “Right, I need an 80 engaged cannula on a 20 …”

“No, 50ml syringe,” Connie corrected. “Alright, you can do this.” Cal took the syringe he was given. “45 degree angle to the skin.”

“OK,” he breathed.

Connie carefully instructed the young doctor. “Under the second sternum.” She points her finger to the right place. “About here.” Cal lowered the syringe to the skin. “Lofty keep a close eye on the monitor. If anything changes it mean you’ve hit the myocardial.”

Cal breathed heavily as he tried to keep his hand steady. He looked up at Ethan’s face, and froze. Cal put the syringe down, stepped back and turned away as he tried to keep his breathing steady. A monitor began to go off.

“I don’t want to panic anyone, but he’s in VT, low pulse,” Lofty told them.

Connie looked at Cal. “Alright, Cal, pericardial is filling with blood and squeezing his heart,” she told him calmly. “If we don’t do this now, we’re gonna lose him, ok? You can do this.”

Cal took a deep breath, and turned back as he reached into his pocket. He took out the chain, and placed the ring on Ethan’s finger, without removing it. He took another breath, and picked up the syringe again. “Ok.”

“45 degree angle towards the tip of the right scapular, ok?” Connie reminded him.

Cal does as he’s told and gently pushes the needle into Ethan’s chest. “I’m in.”

“Ok, nice and gently,” Connie told him. “That should be enough.” Cal stops pushing and pulls the plunger. Blood began to fill the syringe. “There we go. Well done. Alright. Lofty?”

The beeping stopped.

“Sinus back to normal. Pressure coming back up.”

Cal breathed out in relief.

“Leave the cannula there for a moment,” Connie said. “We need a pericardial drain.”

“Thanks,” Cal said.

Connie looked at the ring on Ethan’s finger, then saw the matching ring Cal was wearing. “How long have you been married?”

Cal noticed where she was looking and smiled. “9 months last week. It was just before we started working here, but we’ve together a lot longer.”

Mrs Beauchamp gave him a rare smile, before leaving resus, followed by Lofty. Cal took Ethan’s hand and squeezed it, before following his colleagues. He leant against the door and closed his eyes, relief filling him after a day of hell. He opened his eyes and found his colleagues watching.

Robyn walked over. “Hey, how is he?”

“He’ll live.”

Robyn hesitated. “So, you and Ethan? Lofty told us. I never would have guessed.”

Lofty watched him. “Anything else we should know? A kid maybe?” he joked.

Suddenly a voice sounded from behind them. “Daddy!”

Cal turned and saw his daughter running towards him. Katie stayed behind and watched. He picked her up and hugged her tightly. Everyone looked at them in shock. “Hey, baby. Did you have a good day?”

Mia nodded. “Katie said Papi got hurt.”

“Yeah, sweetheart,” he told her. “He was in an accident and was hurt badly, but he’s ok now.”

“Really?”

“Really.”

Mia smiled at her dad. “Did you save him?” she asked. “Cause Papi says you always save him.”

“And I always will,” Cal smiled, as he kissed her head.

Behind the desk, Charlie and Rita stood, watching them. They looked at each other and shared a look of agreement. Rita picked up the cupcake, from where it’s been kept all day, and walked over. “You know, it would be a shame to waste such a nice cake on this ugly lot, so I think the cutest person in the room should have it,” she said, and held out the cake to the little girl.

Mia looked at her dad. “Can I?”

“Go on then.” Mia took the cake. “What do you say?”

“Thank you.”

Rita smiled. “You are very welcome.”

“Alright, everyone,” Charlies called out. “Shifts nearly over, then we can all go for a drink I think we desperately need.” He turned to Cal. “Why don’t you take the rest of the shift? I’m sure everyone ca manage. Spend some time with this little one.” He smiled, before leaving.

Katie walked over. “Hey. How is he?”

“He’s gonna be fine.”

“And how are you?”

He gave her a small smile. “I’ll be better when he wakes up.”

“Why don’t I take Mia tonight?” she suggested. “You stay here and look after him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course. You need to be with Ethan.” She turned to Mia. “And we can have our own girly sleepover. Can’t we?”

Mia nodded excitedly.

“Ok,” Cal agreed. “Thanks.” He turned to his daughter. “Mia, Katie is gonna take you home with her, and you can come and see Papi tomorrow. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Cal hands Mia over. “Love you,” he told her as he kissed her head.

“Love you, too, Daddy.”

Cal watched as they left.

*

Ethan was still unconscious in a side room, being monitored by two nurses. Cal knocked on the door and walked in. He stood inside the door, watching Ethan’s chest rise and fall steadily. “Could you give me a few minutes?” Cal asked.

The nurses left. Cal closed the door behind them, before walking over to the bed.

“You ever pull a stunt like that again,” he half-threatened. He sat, and took a minute to himself before he started talking. “Seriously, without you …” Pause. “When I told my family about us, I remember them telling me I had to choose between them and you. I laughed.” Pause. “It was never a choice, not to me. After having you in my life for so long, I could never imagine you not being there.” He took a shaky breath. “Since we met, you’ve always called me your hero.” Tears began to fill his eyes. “But I’m no hero. I’ve never been a hero. Everything I’ve done, I did to keep you safe, because I couldn’t bear to lose the most important person I had in my life.”

He paused again, as he tried to calm his emotions. “When I heard about the crash, I had never felt so scared. All I could think about was the possibility of losing you. Only this time I wasn’t there to protect you. I had to trust someone else to save you.” Breath. “You and Mia are all I’ve got, and I don’t know what I’d do if I ever lost either of you.” He took the still hand that was lying on the bed. “I promise you, I’m gonna spend the rest of my life making sure that both of you know just how much I love you.”

He kissed the hand, before standing and turning towards the door. Before he could leave, the hand grabbed his wrist. He turned back to find Ethan watching him.

“Stay,” Ethan croaked. “Don’t go.” Cal smiled and nodded before sitting back down. “Mia?”

“She’s spending the night with Katie,” Cal told him. “So I can be here.”

“You don’t have to stay all night.”

Cal reached out and caressed his cheek. “You’re my Ethan, and I love you. Where else would I be?”

Ethan smiled as his eyes began to close again. “Tired.”

“Sleep,” Cal told him. “I’ll be right here.”

Ethan gave a slight nod, and drifted back to sleep. Cal held his hand and watched for a minute, before sitting back in the chair. He let out a sigh of true relief, feeling calm for the first time since this nightmare started. He wore a small smile, as he closed his eyes and joined his husband in sleep.


End file.
